Eternal Fate
by LittleArticFox
Summary: What happens when Three new Sohma girls appear on the Sohma Estate and they bring along some interesting friends and abilities? Chaos. Rated M for content


Kyo walked through the forest, trying to blow off some steam. "That stupid rat and dog." he grumbled. He heard what sounded like giggling. He wondered who could be on Sohma property. He stepped closer to the source of the giggling. He parted the bushes to see three **VERY BEAUTIFUL **young women that were bathing in the onsen. He felt his cheeks catch fire and he made the mistake of stepping on a branch, causing it to break, alerting the three girls to his presence. "Who goes there!?" came an angry feminine voice. Kyo gulped, not sure what to do. He then felt a rock his his face and he then looked and saw that the three girls were swimming to the shore of the onsen. He was thankful for the steam, but it didn't hide their most noticeable assets, **THEIR CHESTS!** His cheeks caught fire and he began to feel his nose start to bleed. "Who goes there?" came the female's voice again.

"Bridgett, Maybe it was a stray dog?" a girl with purple hair with a blonde streak asked.

"No, it was human. The scent is human." Bridgett replied, her eyes glowing. The third girl picked up a thick stick, slowly walking to the bush that Kyo was hiding behind. "Luna?" came Bridgett's voice. Luna parted the bush to reveal a blushing, gawking Kyo who was turned **WAY ON**.

"Oh my, a **BOY**, what do we do?" came Jackilyn's questioning voice.

"We chase." Bridgett replied, giggling in a gleeful fashion. Kyo took off and the girls got dressed in their summer yukatas, and, once they were dressed, proceeded to chase after the fleeing cat, hiking their yukatas up to have a little more room to run after Kyo.

Shigure blinked as Kyo ran in and locked the door, leaning against the door. "Running from Kagura?" he asked teasingly.

"No, worse, outsiders." Kyo replied, glaring at Shigure.

"Girls?" Shigure asked, rubbing his chin. Kyo blinked, recognizing the perverted look on Shigure's face.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"The blush on your cheeks and the hint of a nosebleed." Yuki responded cooly.

"Who asked you you damned rat!?" Kyo shouted.

"You're being loud and obnoxious." Yuki replied. Kyo jumped up, ready to fight Yuki. Suddenly, Kyo, Yuki and Shigure heard the faint sounds of clicking, a sign the lock was being picked, and the a muffled 'Go Go Go Girl! Pick that stupid lock!' They then heard the final click as the door unlocked. Shigure opened the door to reveal Bridgett and Jackilyn huddled over a rather petite looking girl who was currently putting a hairpin back into her chinese influenced bun. He blinked, watching as Luna stood up before her noticed that their yukatas were hiked up to their knees. He felt his nose bleed at the sight of Luna's long legs abd then...the yukata fell back into place. Shigure face planted, his left foot twitching while in the air. He heard giggling abd looked up at the three girls.

"Who're you three lovely ladies?" he asked, paying special attention to Luna.

"I'm Bridgett Rose-Sohma." Bridgett replied. Shigure blinked in surprise.

"I'm Jackilyn Rose-Sohma." Again, Shigure was surprised. He then looked at Luna.

"I'm Luna Rose-Sohma." Shigure nearly fainted when those words left Luna's soft lips.

'**THEY'RE SOHMA!?' **Yuki and Kyo thought in unison. Shigure was struck speechless for once.

"Yes, our father is a Sohma. Our mom died and we were ordered to come live on the Sohma estate with our father." Bridgett replied, staring at Kyo.

"You see, we aren't from Japan. We are at a slight disadvantage." Jackilyn continued.

"Because we don't speak your language as fluently as one would expect." Luna finished. Shigure looked at Luna, his eyes roaming up and down her body, enjoying the view. He then suddenly felt someone hit him and he looked to see Bridgett standing inbetween him and Luna with a big fan in her hands, poised to strike at him again.

"One bit of advice dog boy, **DON'T **mess with our sister in any way, shape or form. You won't live to tell the tale." Bridgett hissed, "We didn't study martial arts for nothing!" Shigure shivered as he felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"You mess with Luna, you mess with us." Jackilyn hissed, her eyes narrowed.


End file.
